Here Comes My Baby
by WolfInTheClouds
Summary: Songfic. BB just got released from jail and wants to find his girlfriend who dated him before he was arrested. What will he do when he sees her with other guys. Based on the song Here Comes My Baby by Sons of Admirals. R&R! one-shot


Here Comes My Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own this anything to do with this song or Death Note.

A/N: I decided to write this after watching a YouTube video by charlieissocoollike so this fic is dedicated to Sons of Admirals and their awesome version of Here Comes My Baby. By the way BB is alive in this fic (sorry I just love him).

(**Bold= song lyrics **Normal= story)

**In the midnight moonlight, I'll be walking a long and lonely mile**

**And every time I do, I keep seeing this picture of you.**

It's almost midnight and Beyond Birthday just got release from prison on good behavior.

"It's about time they let me out. Damn, I got a craving for some good strawberry jam." BB said with a sigh followed by a smile. "Maybe I should go see my girlfriend that is if she still is my girlfriend."

Misa Amane, BB's girlfriend, dated him before he went all psycho and went to jail. She knew he was killing, but that didn't make a difference to her. She loved him all the same. BB was going to ask her to marry him when they got older, but of course that failed. Before he was sent to prison, Misa gave him a picture of her so that he can always see her. BB held up the picture of his love, wishing he can see her.

**Here comes my baby, here she comes now**

**And it comes as no surprise to me, she's with another guy**

**Here comes my baby, here she comes now**

**Walking with a love, with a love that's all so fine**

**Never could be mine, no matter how I try**

BB closed his eyes and when they opened, there she was, Misa Amane, his lover. At first he failed to notice that she was walking with someone. Someone male. Fire was now burning in his chest, wanting to kill this mysterious man. But then, he noticed Misa smiling and laughing with him. He knew he couldn't kill someone who made her so happy when he wasn't there. As the couple walked by BB, Misa stopped and looked at him.

"BB… is that you?" Misa said in a hopeful voice.

"Yes Misa." Beyond Birthday answered.

Misa grew wide-eyed. She hadn't seen him in years which felt like an eternity to her. Misa dropped Light's hand and threw them over BB's neck. She pulled him into a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages." She said with tears in her eyes. BB grabbed her wrists gently and removed them from his neck.

"I noticed that you have been busy while I was away." BB stated motioning to Light. Before Misa could explain that she thought she would never see him again, BB turned and walked away.

**You never walk alone, and you're forever talking on the phone**

**I've tried to call you names, but every time it comes out the same**

(The Next Day)

BB was sitting on a bench in the park's shade. He knew he loved Misa, but he didn't want all those other guys to be in the way of their love. BB waited for Misa to come to the park. He knew she would come just as they did on a Sunday morning. Beyond Birthday saw Misa coming into view. And of course she was talking on her cell phone. She was also walking with that Light Yagami.

"Only God knows when I'm going to kill that guy." BB muttered. He got up and went over to them and looked Misa in the eyes. Gold met red. "Misa, baby, sweetheart, my love, you know that I still love you." BB said and walked away. But still hung around, watching Misa from a distance. Then BB saw Misa walk away from Light and left the park. Beyond Birthday followed her until she stopped and hugged another guy. But this guy wasn't new to him. It was L. The man BB was suppose to success was hugging his girlfriend. This outraged him. In a heartbeat, BB would have killed L but, something told him not to.

**Here comes my baby, here she comes now**

**And it comes as no surprise to me, she's with another guy **

**Here comes my baby, here she comes now**

**Walking with a love, with a love that's all so fine **

**Never could be mine, no matter how I try**

She was walking back the way she came with L. It hurt him so much to see his only love, being around so many men. It made him sick to his stomach. He decided to just waltz up to Misa and tell her that she is his and his alone. That he wasn't willing to share; that he loved her all this time and she was with all these different guys. After he decided, he did exactly what he plotted.

**I'm still waiting for your heart, cuz I'm sure that someday it's gonna start**

**You'll be mine to hold each day, but 'til then this is all that I can say**

"Misa Amane, I still love you with all my heart. You know that you are mine and mine alone. I don't want to share you with anyone." BB said with determination in his eyes. "If you're not ready to come back I'll wait because I know that you will come around at some point.

"BB? What are you doing here? I thought you were in prison." L stated with no expression on his face.

"Got out on good behavior. I guess they can let you off the hook for a couple of murders." BB smiled.

**Here comes my baby, here she comes now**

**And it comes as no surprise to me, she's with another guy**

**Here comes my baby, here she comes now**

**Walking with a love, with a love that's all so fine**

**Never could be mine, no matter how I try**

"Misa, I love you." BB said kissing her cheek. "Until you realize that you love me too, I'll wait for as long as it takes." He handed her a piece of paper and disappeared.

Misa opened the note and saw that he gave her his new address and cell number. She still loved him. Misa smiled and said to herself "I'll call him tonight and tell him that I still am madly in love with him. Even after all this time. I missed you so much Beyond." Tears were silently falling from her eyes and onto the paper she was holding, but they were tears of happiness and love.


End file.
